1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protocol selection matrix adapter for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a protocol selection matrix adapter for a vehicle that interfaces a host computer to multiple in-vehicle networks in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles employ various networks and systems for diagnostics, analysis and monitoring of certain vehicle systems. These networks can be integrated with a host computer outside of the vehicle for data acquisition, computer-based measurements, automation systems, etc. with vehicle communications and systems.
These various vehicle systems and networks operate under different protocols. Thus, the various vehicle systems and networks may not be compatible with the host computer. Manufacturers of various systems have addressed this capability problem by using an interface box to talk to multiple data links that are customized to a specific product. However, these types of in-vehicle networks have been expanded to included boats, motorcycles, agricultural equipment, construction equipment, military combat systems, etc. Thus, the existing box used to talk to the multiple data links do not provide a very satisfactory solution to this in-vehicle extension. Further, the trend for vehicles is to have multiple networks on the vehicle.
A protocol selection matrix adapter is needed that automatically interfaces multiple in-vehicle networks to a host computer simultaneously for several protocols, and provides a flexible method to reprogram nodes on the in-vehicle networks.